A series of random events
by CryoticMists
Summary: A group of girls sat in the background silently as everyone else clapped happily.One had her eyes on Valkyrie's stomach, and whispered something to the girl beside her. The second girl nodded and the first clapped happily to herself.She concentrated her thoughts and eyes on Valkyrie's stomach,and blinked.Valkyrie doubled over screaming. Rate M for later on chapters. Not much lemons
1. Happy Birthday 1

**Sorry guys I had to redo this cause a so called friend vandalized my account and deleted this.. Plus afterwards I decided to edit some things. Here you go. MEGA SORRY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Happy Birthday!

These days there isn't enough time for falling in love. But Valkyrie Cain managed to, just as well as falling into complete danger. But then again you don't see many people saving the world either...

It came to Valkyrie's eighteenth birthday, and the crew decided to give her time to relax before they yanked her back into the lovely little land known as chaos... wait that's what she likes calling it.

She was in her bedroom at her parents' house, listening to the Olly Murs album that Crystal had got her as a present. Jesus how Crystal was a ping of the bra strap but she knew Val's taste of music. Typical...

Val was dozing off when Fletcher appeared in her room. He saw her nodding off. He started chuckling quietly, then stepped slowly beside her. He leaned in close to the left side of her head, then began to breath lightly into it. After about three seconds she screamed in fright and kicked him in the nads. Fletcher dropped to the floor, holding them, almost in tears if you looked close enough.

'Jesus Fletch you don't sneak up on me when I'm nearly asleep!' Fletcher stood, eyes watering, but he was slowly recovering. 'Sorry, I forgot' Val shook her head, then realised something was different with Fletcher. Oh. My. God.

His hair is flat! It's a rare thing that happens in this world... Fletcher having his hair flat, the main problem is mostly out of hair gel... Let's go with that plan.

'So... someone seems to be flat today...' Fletcher gave her a glare. 'I ran out of hair gel.' JACKPOT! Fletcher saw it in her eyes that she found his little situation funny, so he rolled his eyes and continued. 'Does your dad have any?' Val shook her head. 'No, he uses water.' The simple words caused Fletcher to become girlishly outraged. 'How the hell does your dad use water?' Valkyrie shrugged, only containing her laughter with a guard kitten. 'I don't know... wets it, brushes it to the side then hopes to god it doesn't get windy outside, which is the most common thing around here.'

Fletcher nodded as Val's phone began to ring. She began to struggle removing it from her pocket, and started trying to squeeze it out instead. 'You better be bloody grateful for these stupid skinny jeans' she mumbled at Fletcher. He laughed at her, just as her phone broke free from the tiny space in her pocket. She quickly read the caller I.D then answered.

'Good Morning this is Valkyrie Cain, World savior... sort of. Assistant to Skulduggery Pleasant, What's up?' She looked at Fletcher from the corner of her eye to see him shaking his head with a smirk on his face. She could have sworn he was laughing. Skulduggery answered her. 'The sky is up Miss Cain, I expect eighteen year olds to know that by now...' Valkyrie laughed slightly as he continued. 'Anyway, get on Skype; we have a surprise for you.' She tilted her head, even though he couldn't see it. 'We?' Skulduggery sighed. Just get on the damn thing...' Valkyrie hung up and walked to her already on computer.

She opened up Skype then logged in. She waited a minuet with Fletcher at her side. Then Ghastly logged on. 'Guess they're calling from Ghastly's shop...' Said Fletcher, clearly pointing out the obvious. Valkyrie punched him playfully in the stomach just as Ghastly called her. Fletcher was nuzzling her neck as she accepted the call and Ghastly and Skulduggery showed up on the screen. Fletcher looked at the screen awkwardly as he moved away slowly. 'Er hi...' Said Ghastly. Skulduggery was giggling immaturely at them both. He began to quiet down as he started speaking again. 'Ah happy birthday Val. We have a present for you.' As he said those words, a girl began to walk out behind them. Valkyrie was about to warn them, when she recognized the figure and features of her. She slightly stuttered.

'T-Tanith...?'

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read on, if you dare... Review!**


	2. Happy Birthday 2

Chapter 2

Happy Birthday! (2)

Tanith smiled at Valkyrie's completely stunned face. 'But how did yo-' Valkyrie questioned, but Tanith interrupted her half way. 'They found me in some sort of alley unconscious... Sanguine beat the hell out of me. They took me to the sanctuary and got Nye to get the remnant out of me. Don't ask how, Skulduggery told me what they had to do after I woke up... I puked. A lot' Valkyrie winced. 'How long have you two known about the remnant being out?' Skulduggery looked down and mumbled 'Two months...' Valkyrie's jaw dropped nearly past her knees. 'And you never thought to tell me?' Tanith stepped into defence. 'They were keeping me as a birthday present for you... Also, I know this is pretty soon, but me and Ghastly are engaged'

Val squealed with joy, an uncommon thing to happen. 'Ah this day is just getting better and better!' Sighed Valkyrie as she slowly began to calm herself down. It wasn't easy. 'Well, Val, your maid of honour, Skulduggery is best man, Fletcher, Pageboy' Ghastly said in a cheery tone. Fletcher's face went from mega grin, to mega sulk. Skulduggery nodded, and then got ready to disconnect the call. 'Val, spend your time with Fletcher, then come over, you have a dress that needs fitting.' Valkyrie nodded as he disconnected the call.

As she closed down her computer, hands slid around her waist, and slowly she felt herself being pulled backwards. She landed on the bed with Fletcher above her. She raised an eyebrow and started laughing, quickly cut off by Fletcher's lips mashing against hers. She moved her hands around to his hips, and then began to wriggle them. Fletcher began to wriggle and laugh, then fell down beside her. Valkyrie attempted to crawl away, but Fletcher had her foot in seconds. He dragged her backwards and into his arms. She gave in to his grip, and curled up close to his chest. He hugged her and gave a little sigh.

The next thing she heard was Tanith going aw, and Skulduggery again immaturely giggling. 'Thanks Fletch' Mumbled Valkyrie. They were both lying on the floor, snuggled up together. 'No problem baby...' whispered Fletcher.

* * *

Valkyrie stood in Ghastly's dressing room, admiring the dress he had made for her. It was white and sleeveless made of a fine silk. There was a crimson sash around her waist that could be adjusted to her belly size. The skirt ended just below the knees. Valkyrie loved it. 'The white really suits you... just as well it does, you could be wearing a wedding dress soon.' Valkyrie felt the skirts fabric. 'Maybe... I prefer white too, although it can't overtake black. But I don't mind wearing it, it's your wedding, up to you.' Tanith smiled at her. 'It's so great to see you again...' she said. Valkyrie turned to her and hugged her. Ghastly poked his head through the curtain. 'Hey, don't crease that dress ladies!' Valkyrie jumped in fright, and ran to the curtain. She poked his head out of the gap, then closed it fully. 'Alright alright I'm going, keep your bra o- HEY I SAID KEEP IT ON!' Tanith fell to the floor in fits of laughter, as Val reached through the curtain for her bra, which yes she pinged at Ghastly.

After twenty minutes of Ghastly fixing up a few things on the dress, Val decided to get changed, And Fletcher decided to walk in on her. He quickly turned to face the curtain when he saw that she was only half dressed. 'Jesus sorry!' Valkyrie laughed at him, as she pulled the last of her work clothing on. 'You can turn around now.' And so he did, and while doing that, he was pulling something out of his pocket. When he did, he hid it behind his back. 'What's that Fletch?' Asked Val. Fletcher walked up to her, then knelt down in front of her.

'Valkyrie Cain, We've known each other from the day you first needed me to stay with you, and even as I stared at Tanith, I was still thinking about you.' Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery poked their heads through the curtain. 'We've almost died; we beat that irritating Vampire into his oblivion and nearly went into our own. That's why I want to do this before anything else bad happens...' He pulled out his hand from behind his back and held out a small ring box. He opened it to reveal a white gold ring with Tanzanite in the middle and a diamond on each side of it. 'Valkyrie Cain, will you marry me?'

Valkyrie exploded with joy. 'Yes! Yes I will!' Fletcher stood up and took the ring from the box; he carefully placed it around her finger. Val jumped into his arms and kissed his lips lightly.

Skulduggery's phone rang, so he left the room to answer it. Tanith rushed over and took a look at the ring. She hugged Val, and almost squeezed her eyes out. 'Woo! My little sisters getting married!' She squealed as she loosened up the hug. Skulduggery was shouting down the phone. He finally hung up and walked back in.

'Valkyrie we have to go, Sanguine is playing up again. Yes he's still wounded but the sanctuary thinks that something's not right with him, so they're want us to deal with it.' Valkyrie nodded, and quickly turned to Fletcher. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then rushed off after Skulduggery, who was already at the Bentley. She hopped in the passenger seat and buckled up. 'So what's he been doing?' She asked, 'Well he's trying to break into the Sanctuary for the book. So far he's dug twice upwards into the cleavers feet, threw a tantrum at them, got pushed over and started crying.

Valkyrie clutched her stomach in laughter as the Bentley set off.

* * *

**Aww Fletcher and Val getting married! Will it be on the same day as Tanith and Ghastly? And what the hell is Sanguine up to. Reviews pleeasee!**


	3. Sanguine Le Twat

Chapter 3.

Sanguine le twat.

As the Bentley pulled up outside the sanctuary, Valkyrie saw no sign of Sanguine, only the cracks in the ground that he usually leaves behind. There were five marks though... four from the cleaver bumps and one she guessed from his exit.

'Well, we drove all this way, to find that our little wounded criminal friend is gone... OH WELL LETS GO!' Valkyrie said, already turning back to the car, but as she did, Skulduggery grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He shook his head and she groaned. He shoved her forward lightly and she went on. She inspected each patch, and felt sure he was gone. Behind her Skulduggery shouted something, but it was too muffled to understand. So she went on.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned her body to him. 'Ah there you are' said Valkyrie, allowing a smirk to play with her lips. There Sanguine stood, only inches from her, evil playing on his none existent eyes. 'Ah... there you are Li'l Miss Cain. I believe you have somethin' of mine...' Valkyrie raised an eyebrow to him in a questioning way. 'What would that be, can't be your razor... oh wait yes it could.' She held up the razor in her hand, obviously having pick pocketing him without him noticing. He frowned.

'Heeey! Give that back! And before that, no it ain't my razor, I want my Tanith back; now give my razor and her back!' Valkyrie shoved the razor in her back pocket, and then grinned. 'Tanith isn't yours anymore, she belongs to Tanith. Second of all, you're not getting your razor back so you can kill more, or beat Tanith up like you did...' Sanguine shook his head and made a tut noise. Skulduggery was on his way over before things got bad. Which they did.

Sanguine gripped Val by the waist, and they shot down into the ground. The last Valkyrie saw was Skulduggery running, and heard him shouting her name. But that in the recent past now. Now she was stuck in the familiar darkness she had once been stuck in five years ago. She clung onto Sanguine, once again afraid of him leaving her in the darkness alone. She kept her eyes and mouth closed, not so keen on getting mud in her mouth. She heard Sanguine's menacing laugh among the roaring of the ground rushing past them. The time felt like years, but finally they stopped. Valkyrie couldn't see a thing, but Sanguine could see the strong face she held, but behind her smile, she was crying for Fletcher, but she knew Skulduggery had a trick up his sleeve.

* * *

Back where they left off, Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly had appeared just as Valkyrie was pulled under by Sanguine. Fletcher cursed at himself, and Skulduggery told him to shut up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He flicked the power switch and a red dot appeared on the screen. It was moving. 'Alright guys, follow me. Don't worry Fletcher, she's gunna be fine.' Skulduggery patted Fletcher on the back as they got in the Bentley, and they sped off, following the dot.

* * *

Sanguine felt a buzzing in his head, but he ignored it. 'Well well well... Miss Cain all vulnerable once again. By the looks of it, soon to be Li'l Miss somethin' else soon.' She felt a hand shoving her back. 'Now what pocket is my razor in again?' Valkyrie sighed, then nodded backwards. 'In the left back pocket' Sanguine nodded to the practically blind girl. He pulled her slightly from the wall, and dug into her back pocket. Instead of taking it out, he began to pull her trousers down.

Val gasped, and threw her fist into his stomach. He grunted in pain, and backed off slightly. He took his razor from her pocket and put it in his. Valkyrie heard the unbuckling of a belt, and felt a hand pushing her back to the wall. Sanguine tried to pull off her jacket, but again he was shoved back. He gave a growl to her, then shoved his hand to her neck, and forced her into a tight space. This time he forced himself on her, and the ground above them began to crack. Valkyrie began to struggle, but his grip held tight. Her jacket was now removed, and she was screaming, but that was silenced by Sanguine's lips.

She felt Sanguine almost inside of her, but the ground above them gave way, and a hand grabbed Val's arm and pulled her out. She was immediately pulled into Fletchers embrace, and she felt his hand grabbing her trousers and pulling them back up. She buried her head into his chest and screamed in tears. Fletcher lost it.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing you sick bastard, you don't just take engaged girls underground and rape them!' Sanguine just grinned at Valkyrie's mentally broken state. 'So, she's marryin' the porcupine... Hope you have fun on your li'l weddin' day. Includin' you Tanith bunny...' Tanith looked at him in a disgusted manner as Skulduggery dragged up Sanguine's underwear and trousers. He shoved him into the Bentley, then spoke to Fletcher. 'Get her home now, I'll take Sanguine back to the Sanctuary. I won't be long.' Fletcher nodded, as Skulduggery drove away. Tanith and Ghastly put a hand on Fletcher's shoulders, then they teleported away. Valkyrie still hiding her face and soaking Fletchers shirt.

* * *

**Now you know why I called it "Sanguine le twat" Poor Val... I might have wrote it and made Sanguine almost rape her but meh... Review peoples!**


	4. Mystery Guest

Chapter 4

Mystery Guest.

Valkyrie sat on her bed silently inside of Gordon's Manor. She should stop calling it that, it's her manor now. Fletcher was pacing the room in a distressed manner. She felt so sick, she just wanted to curl into a ball and die as soon as possible, but Fletcher always made her feel better just before she went suicidal. He meant so much to her.

Sanguine tried to rape her. Just his guess that you can't physically harm Val and hope she's left scarred. But he realized he'd never thought of mentally scarring her. Even so why would he do that, now she knew why Tanith hated him. He was always a sick minded American, she just never thought of him as that sick.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Fletcher walked across the large bedroom towards the large doors, and carefully opened them. Skulduggery's face appeared in the crack as me mumbled something to Fletcher, and Fletch nodded. Slowly the door was opened wider and Skulduggery stepped in. For a moment he examined Valkyrie's broken state, sighed and shook his head. 'Val, I am so sorry, I should never have pushed you back into work... It's clear he wasn't there for the book, He was there for you. Don't worry now; he now has a life sentence, possibly for the recent incident'

The minor thought pushed Valkyrie's stomach another step over the wrong line, and it gave in. Valkyrie rose from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. As soon as she was at least a centimeter away from the toilet, she threw up. Fletcher rushed in behind her, pulled her hair back from her face, and rubbed her back with his free hand. Skulduggery sighed from the door. 'I'll leave you to recover... I'm sorry Val.' She didn't want him to be sorry, It wasn't his fault... She didn't want him to leave, but by the time she has stopped retching, the door had gently shut behind Skulduggery.

Valkyrie wiped her mouth with the tissue, and fallen into Fletcher's lap sobbing once more. She hated crying, she felt as if she looked weak, but Fletcher didn't seem to mind one bit. He carefully slid his arms under her legs and arms, and lifted her from his lap into the air. His hair had been flattened again, but he couldn't care less, the woman he loved was damaged, more focus to her. He managed to flush the toilet before carrying her back into the bedroom, and softly placed her down on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close as Valkyrie mumbled something. 'I feel terrible, Inside and out, and it wasn't just the puking that done it.' Fletcher sighed as he realised Valkyrie was shivering. He grabbed the blanket and gently pulled it over both of them. 'You know... he didn't get inside you... and even through this, you still look like the most beautiful girl I've seen, distraught or not...' Valkyrie looked up at him and smiled as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her close again. 'Thank you baby...' She mumbled. She felt Fletcher give a smooth chuckle, which soothed her slightly. He pulled her down onto the bed as she curled up into the welcoming comfort of his chest.

She listened to his gentle heartbeat as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Tanith took her shift of checking up on Valkyrie every hour or less. Once she saw Fletcher and Valkyrie sound asleep and curled close to each other, she smiled and closed the door. She wandered past her and Ghastly's room silently, as Ghastly was too sound asleep in his bed, readying himself for his shift. Each shift was four hours long, and he wanted to be bright eyes and bushy tailed for it. Honestly, he never seemed to wake up as he wanted to. Ever.

She moved onwards towards the study where all of Gordon's book stood, begging to be read in her mind. Quietly she opened the doors and immediately began to search for the next book in the series of his she had been reading. She finally found it, and sat down at the desk, only a small lamp for reading light. Just enough for her. She opened the book and began to read. She adored Gordon's book, as she had admitted to Gordon's echo stone some time ago.

Her eyes grew sore as the time went by, and was about to close her book when she heard a small shuffle in the dark corner of the room. She slammed the book shut and stood from the chair in a synchronized swift motion joint with her moving her hand to the hilt of her sword. She called out to the darkness. 'Who's there?' She waited a moment to find that there wasn't an answer. 'Don't be playing tricks on my mind now, or you'll find my friend here shoved through your gut.' The figure sighed in defeat, turned to the figure that stepped out from behind him and nodded. Then the first figure clicked his fingers. The flame that sprung to life was brought close to the two men's faces. Tanith recognized who they were, and her jaw dropped to her chest.

'Fergus and Desmond Edgley? What the hell are you two doing here?'

* * *

**:O Not another Cliff hanger? It'll be a lot longer then the first I must admit... Reviews pleaaashhhh!**


	5. Breakout

**Wow... sorry that took long, end of school year, and then went to Dads. (He keeps us busy with chores and the cinema :/) But here it is. Some of you asked for a certain character... so here he is! ENJOY :) BTW Raf YES THIS IS MY STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Break out.

Sanguine sat in the interrogation room, waiting to be transferred to his cell. He had no regrets for what he did to Valkyrie. He liked to think that she would have enjoyed it if he could have gone further. He laughed manically to himself as Zelda Rain came through the door. 'What could possibly be funny Mr. Sanguine?' When she realized his laughter was continue and that he could probably be a psycho, she began to walk over to him, cuffs in hand.

As she neared, Sanguine lashed out, gripping the hand with the cuffs in. With his other hand he grabbed her free hand. All too quick, he booted her in the stomach, sending her to the wall. The back of her head took a harsh impact against the wall, knocking her out instantly. She slid to the ground as Sanguine took the cuffs from the floor, placing them on her hands. He ran out of the Interrogation room, towards the exit of the Sanctuary. Two cleavers ran towards him, weapons in hand. Their blades crossed in the space between them and where Sanguine was heading. He merely ducked out of their attack, too many times had they used that against him, Yet they never seemed to learn.

He ran towards the exit, the administrator letting another detective with a prisoner in, so he took his chance, and he ran. His feet pounded the floor as he sprinted through the exit, shoving the administrator to the floor, and entering the open air. So quickly, he sunk into the floor, tunneling into the mud. Once deep enough, he began to dig in a zigzag pattern. All the time he had a silly grin on his face. The things he was going to do to Valkyrie when he finds her. But he'd need a little help from his friends.

After ten minutes of digging, he pushed himself upwards through the floor. Into an abandoned warehouse. Well not completely abandoned. A group of girls turned to him, daggers drawn to the sudden arrival, but they soon drew back when they saw his face. 'Welcome back Sanguine. Glad to see you made it out.' Four girls stood there, a tall pale man behind them. The man barged through them, seeing as he was the one talking. The girls stepped back, letting their masters speak.

'Any luck on our target sir?' mumbled the man, in a soft yet evil voice. 'No such luck, her Fiance rescued her just before I could manage. Though I have a plan to get her back, but I shall need the girls to go undercover for this.' The man Sanguine spoke too snarled. He guessed who the man marrying Valkyrie would be, his top enemy on the list, the man that stole his love. Mr Fletcher Renn.

Sanguine walked over to the girls, mumbling the plan to them. Once he'd finished, the girls, wiggling with excitement, ran off to a side room. Sanguine turned to the man again. 'Now what?' Sanguine's evil grin began to return.

'Now Caelan, we wait... Our girls know what to do.'

* * *

**Caelan is back! yay... wait, no Boo. He's gunna be nasty, but what are those four girls being told? Gotta read on to find out :)**

**Reviews Pweaase :3**


	6. Little Moments

**Jesus sorry guys, summer holidays = distractions and events, I would have updated sooner but the laptop downstairs keeps shutting itself down and I'm not quick enough to save this... (Slow coach :/) Plus when you have a mum that likes to plan things (LITERALLY) in the last minute, well, figure it out. BUT HERE IT IS, LITTLE MOMENTS! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Little moments...

Tanith felt a chill run over her as Desmond spoke up. 'We heard from Erskine that Valkyrie was in an accident... Took us a little bit to figure out Valkyrie Cain is Stephanie's chosen name, but we got there.' Tanith was still confused on quite a bit. 'But how the heck did you know Erskine... and magic?' Desmond chuckled at her, and then raised an eyebrow. 'You really think Val can hide that stuff from me? I was told about the reflections thing you know, and come on... she's my kid. Also Erskine knew that I knew, and he's been telling me about all her missions, her injuries, and other stuff I could have lived without knowing. And from stories about magic when I was little... remember that eh Fergy?' Fergus frowned at his brother. 'Don't ever call me that again...' Desmond chuckled, and then turned to the less confused Tanith.

'Well... okay then... I guess that makes... some, sense.' Tanith nodded at him as Desmond began his next question. 'So what happened to her...? Erskine was too busy to tell me.' Tanith began to twiddle her fingers uncomfortably. 'Tanith... what happened to my niece?' Fergus questioned, showing at least some concern for her. 'Well, uh Skulduggery and Valkyrie got called out because someone we knew was attempting to steal something very... important. But as it seems for the moment, he wasn't there for that thing, he was there to catch Val, he'd lured her into a trap. He then took her underground and attempted to rape her, luckily she was pulled out before she was penetrated. That man is now sentenced to life...' Tanith finished explaining, and by then Desmond's jaw was almost touching the floor, before he regained his posture and spoke up once more. 'What room is she in at the moment?' He asked. 'She's in Gordon's old room resting wh-'She was interrupted by Desmond hurrying past her and through the door, and she followed behind.

Desmond Ran down the hall, and almost skidded past the room Valkyrie was in before he pulled himself up and opened her door. Valkyrie sat up beside Fletcher and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked up to him and instantly realized who it was. 'What the hell are you doing here...' Desmond rolled his eyes, and began explaining, once again.

* * *

They all sat in the living room, while Desmond stared at Skulduggery's uncovered face, once again mumbling. 'You're a Skeleton...' Skulduggery sighed and said to him. 'Yes I know, I died, came back to life la dee dah... Anyway people I would like to introduce this lady, her name is Scarlett Danté. She is here to protect Valkyrie for now...' Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery with a puzzled face. 'Why do I need someone to protect me, Sanguine's gone right...?' Skulduggery shook his head. 'Earlier he broke out, it's said he has a little group formed somewhere rundown, but nobody can find it. Everyone sent off to a certain Warehouse however, seem to just disappear never to be heard of again, but they do find very revolting remains...' Valkyrie sighed a little bit, then nodded and looked to Scarlett. She had dark brown hair that ended close to the middle of her back. Her skin was lightly tanned and her features were gentle yet sharp. Her right eye was blue, and the left was fascinatingly purple. She had a blood red leather Jacket, and Black Jeans that fit perfectly over her figure, no doubt one of Ghastly's makings. Her shoes must have been in the hall, most likely a well mannered girl.

'Well then... I guess, this chat is over. Fergus, Dad, there's someone who's been talking about you a lot. Would you like to follow me?' They both looked at each other, and followed Valkyrie up the stairs. They were lead into the study where Valkyrie walked over to a stone in a box, and she touched it lightly. Gordon formed in the middle of the two, and grinned at their gobsmacked faces. 'Hello Brothers...' Valkyrie snuck out of the room as Fergus fainted. She ran back to her room where Fletcher sat. She locked the door behind her, and Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

Valkyrie walked over to him, and sat beside him. They stared at each other for a moment, wondering what the other was thinking, and they were both thinking the same thing. Fletcher quickly grabbed Val and kissed her passionately. He shoved her down onto the bed beneath him, and her hands gripped his shoulders and clawed gently at the skin, just enough to make Fletcher shudder. He lowered his head to her neck, and bit the skin lightly, causing a moan to escape her. He gave a cheeky before they both began to undress. The night ended with both of them exhausted and in each others arms, and eventually something hit Valkyrie. They'd forgotten about condoms...

* * *

**Oopsy actually its me who forgot the condoms, didn't write them in, on purpose. Next chapter will be the wedding, but will it go fully to plan, and is Valkyrie now pregnant? Find out next chapter! Reviews pleaaaaaaase!**

**PS, I'll try to get the next chapter in faster than last time...**


	7. Oops

**Once again, I'm sorry for being so slow with the writing. Honestly if I could make my teachers forget to give me homework I would have done it the second they got even close to mentioning it. But here we go. The moment you've been waiting from the moment that Fletcher proposed, and Tanith and Ghastly announced they were engaged! THE WEDDING! Tada... But will all go well? And Is Valkyrie holding Fletchers baby?! Obviously it would be Fletchers… He was the only one with her. Or was he? He was don't worry, its not some creepy pervert.**

**I HATE THIS SHIFT KEY! And this mouse is so SLOOOOW! Thank you for the reviews guys, don't be afraid to review, it will help boost my confidence in my GCSE and attempting to become an author, also any tips on improvement, please give a bell, I would appreciate it so much. Thank you! SOMEONE BROKE MY HEADPHONES THAT GIMME MUSIC TO HELP ME IGNORE EASTENDERS! The torture my mother gives me by just putting it on is excruciating. Also I do put a song from lion king in this. Not my fault I enjoy its music… Very relaxing.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Honestly my names Sam... Does not sound like Derek, and I'm a girl thank you... I own Scarlett Danté, Mistimis Crow and the group of evil girls... But as much as I'd love to, I don't own any other characters... Pooey... **

**Okay I shall shut up and type the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Oops...

Valkyrie flinched back as Tanith stuck a box in her face. A pregnancy test. Ever since her little moment with Fletcher three months ago, she had felt sick, and a couple of times to her disappointment, had to call in sick to Skulduggery. Even he knew something was up.

"Come on Val... just do it. I'll love you forever? Little less then Ghastly? Second in the ranking...? JUST TAKE THE TEST!" Val glared at Tanith. Another bra strap pinged, but again she loved her too. So she took the test. She walked out of the bathroom, the stick in hand. Tanith seemed a lot calmer, so they both decided to have a cup of tea before checking. After a few sips and shuffling on the sofa, Tanith picked up the test.

She stared at it for a moment, slowly going from jittery nervous to a bright smile. The sudden outburst from her frightened Valkyrie. "I'm going to be an aunt!" she screamed. Guess that means positive. Valkyrie leapt up and shoved her hand over Tanith't mouth to prevent any more squealing.

"Keep it quiet! I want to surprize everyone…" Valkyrie whispered. Tanith nodded under her hand. Val turned to the door as it opened, revealing Melissa and Alice Edgley. Shortly following after, was Mistimis Crow, Tanith's cousin. Alice and Mistimis are the bridesmaids, and as Fletcher has been promoted to groom, there are no more people for page boy. Tanith and Valkyrie are each others maids of honours, and Skulduggery is best man for both Fletcher and Ghastly. Melissa was to help the brides and bridesmaids into their dresses after the makeup and hair had been done. After an hour of mad makeup and freaky hair does, Tanith got dressed. Tanith's hair was in a side plait, with flowers running down it, her hair came over her shoulder. Her fringe lightly covered her left eye. Her dress was sleeveless, with sequins all around the top area, slowly fading off into the skirt. She had white flat shoes, as she was helpless with high heels on. Valkyrie was the same.

Valkyries hair came down in light curls, half of it tied up. A small tiara Melissa gave her sat on the front of her head. Her dress was slightly like Tanith's, only it had fewer sequins, and she had a red silk sash around her waist. The lines from the bow flowed down the side of her dress.

Alice and Mistimis wore a dress like Valkyries supposed to be bridesmaid dress, only they had straps.

Valkyrie looked down, her belly seemed to be rounding already. In fact, faster then expected. Valkyrie looked frightened. Wasn't the baby supposed to be a little smaller? At this rate it looked like she was going to give birth in two months time.

"uh, Tanith… Come here a sec." She said. Tanith walked over with a grin on her face. "why have I already got a bump growing…?" Tanith Laughed a little bit, then whispered to her.

"Don't worry, your magic is helping the baby form faster, so if you go into labour at six months, don't worry. Natural for us." Valkyrie nodded, and Tanith poked the bump gently. "Now don't make your mum sick over her dress, okay?" Val laughed at her, and muttered something.

"I will be sick if you keep poking it…" Tanith laughed with Valkyrie as the door opened and Melissa came out of the toilet. She looked at the two girls and grinned, tears forming in her eyes. She breathed out, and managed to stutter. "Well, lets not keep your boys waiting girls. Lets make a move."

* * *

Down in the hall, Fletcher stared at the window. His face was pale from nerves, he felt like he was going to be sick. Ghastly nudged him on the arm slightly. "you alright there mate? Not having second thoughts are you?" Fletcher shook his head, starting to jitter his leg slightly.

"nervous as hell, how are you not nervous?" He asked. Ghastly leant back in his chair, sighing slightly. "I am, just holding it in. You should calm down too, Just breath in, and breath out" Fletcher did as Ghastly said, and it worked. The doors at the back of the room opened, and Skulduggery walked in, Façade up. Everyone in Valkyrie's Family knew about magic, and had sworn to keep it secret for the sake of others, their memories and their lives. People from the sanctuary had been invited, but China had been left out. They knew what she did, she'd only bring the mood down.

Nobody minded Ghastly's scars, as they were used to deformities and scars. Skulduggery kept his façade up for the sake of people who has weak stomachs and those who quickly faint.

Erskine was at the front, as the vicar. Ghastly and Fletcher stood up on their sides of the alter. Skulduggery stood on Ghastly's side, Fletcher was going to have the bridesmaids on his side. Ghastly looked at Fletcher, who seemed a lot calmer, and gave him the thumbs up. Fletcher grinned at him as the music played and the doors opened.

* * *

Valkyrie and Tanith made their way down the isle, their veils covering their faces to confuse the grooms. But they weren't fooling anybody. Ghastly and Fletcher smiled at the girls, but Fletcher was going pale again. Ghastly nudged him, and Fletcher continued the calm breathing. Alice held the back of Valkyrie's dress, while Desmond walked Her down the isle. Mistimis held the back of Tanith's dress up, while Her uncle Spike Paddy walked her down. As they walked, the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" From lion king played. Soon, they both reached their men, and the bridesmaids took their place behind Fletcher and Valkyrie. Desmond kissed Valkyrie on the forehead, the same for Spike to Tanith, and they both sat beside their wives. The wedding began.

They passed the exchanging of the vows. Managed to make it through without any objections. All four of them said I do, and the rings were given. "I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Renn, and Mr And Mrs Bespoke. You may kiss your brides." Both couples smiled at each others, and kissed.

In the back, one girl watched Valkyrie like a hawk, her eyes fixed on the small bump. "Pleaaase can I do my thing now?" she begged the girl beside her. The couples looked around at the applauding visitors. "Yes Juna, You can. But be carful not to be obvious. You know what the boss said." The second girl said. Juna wiggled happily in her seat, and focused her eyes and mind onto Valkyrie's bump. She grinned, then Blinked.

Valkyrie doubled over screaming.

* * *

**Oh my god what's wrong with Valkyrie?! Is she in premature labour? Did the girl that blinked cause her a miscarriage? Choose what you think you think by reviewing. Only I know what's going to happen next. Plus I like leaving you on the edge of your seats, Beds what ever your tooshy sits on.**

**Longest chapter I have done, other then my work at school… I hoped you enjoyed that. I promise I will update quicker this time. If I don't I have to run around my school screaming my bum is bigger then a hippo. I will record it for proof if I break that promise. Any way review if you enjoyed, and I will write ASAP. PS: I really don't want to run around screaming my butt is bigger then a hippo… But that is the consequence if I don't write the next chapter in… 3 weeks. ADIOS!**

**Also I am going for the author name Samantha J,E Edwards.**


	8. A new arrival

**Hey guys, I had nothing to do this weekend, my mum is head over heels in preparations for stuff. Also entertaining you with my stories is so much better than doing my homework. I said I didn't want to do the hippo bum stuff, but I did it anyway to cheer up my head teacher who sadly left. Goodbye Ben Slade, We shall all miss you. **

**My bunny rabbit Lilly says hi to you all. I also started writing the next chapter because my friend was bouncing off the walls for the next chapter, also I really want to do it because I couldn't wait. Who likes the name Mistimis? I got it from mixing Mister and Miss together…**

**I will be updating more often as I have gotten the hang of handling home life and GCSE work.**

**So… Moment of truth eh? What's happened to Valkyrie, what did the girl who blinked do? Only one way to find out… FIIIIGHT! No sorry, read on. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8.

A new arrival.

Fletcher looked down in pure concern as Valkyrie began to scream. He tried to uncurl her, but she wouldn't budge. He managed to catch a glimpse of her stomach. At first he thought she had gained weight, but then he realized that it was too rounded. "Is she pregnant?!" He thought. He was about to ask people to leave, but Tanith beat him to it. "Okay all guests please go to the dining room for the party." She yelled. Nobody objected. The four girls in the back row had already left. Skulduggery had watched them, and sent Scarlett after them.

Fletcher managed to move Valkyrie so he could pick her up. Now he could see why she was screaming. Her bump was getting slowly bigger with each second. Small feet could only just be seen through the dress where the baby rapidly kicked. The girl had sped up the baby's growth, only temporarily. The magic only lasts as long as it takes for the life form to die, or till the moment its born.

Fletcher lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to the hotel suite, closely followed by Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith and Melissa. Once in the suite, Ghastly called for an ambulance. After a few seconds, he closed his phone. "They're on their way. They said maximum five minutes. Hospital isn't far off. Could have driven her there but she doesn't look in any state for that…" Fletcher nodded and gently lay Valkyrie on the bed. Melissa quickly took charge.

"Okay everyone except Fletcher and me, out! Ghastly, please may you go to Stephanie's bag and get her towels, I think she may need them. Once done you can leave too." Ghastly Followed her orders, not wanting to get on the wrong side of her. It's said Melissa can be unpredictable when angry. Desmond ran into the room as the rest left. Melissa let him stay, but he had to stand by Valkyrie's head. So did Fletcher, even though he had already seen Valkyrie's private area.

Melissa told the boys to turn around, so they did. She quickly pulled Valkyrie out of her dress, before it tore from the baby's fast growth. She quickly put her in the white sleeveless dress that Valkyrie had for sunny days. She wasn't a fan of it, but Fletcher said it made her look very cute, so she didn't mind if it got stained.

The boys were soon able to turn again, but Valkyrie's underwear were no longer on. As her mother, Melissa didn't care all that much, if her daughters in pain, she couldn't care less what she sees, just as long as her child is taken from the pain.

Valkyrie screamed as her waters broke. Not long now. Fletcher kneeled beside her, whispering soothing words into her ear, and kissing her forehead. The paramedics arrived, but by then, Valkyrie wasn't moving. They took the towels from Melissa, and she moved to her daughter's side next to Desmond.

Her Dilation was quickly checked. 8cm. Valkyrie couldn't bare the pain, and cried out to Fletcher.

"I can't do this, It hurts to much!" Fletcher looked Valkyrie in the eyes, encouraging her to go on. "Valkyrie, you are the most amazing girl I have known. You've defeated Gods. Had bones broken and hardly complained about it. You survived the agony of Serpine's hand. You have been thrown around like a broken ragdoll. You beat up a fully grown man at the age of 13! Don't you dare tell me you can't give birth to a child Valkyrie, your strong… And you have me to push you on. Now get ready…"

Valkyrie smiled at him, and felt the urge to push. So she did.

* * *

Outside Skulduggery paced the hallway. "She was pregnant, and she didn't even tell me. Three times that child and her have been at risk of their lives!" She muttered. Tanith who was sitting against the wall with Ghastly, gave him an answer in a slightly rude tone. "Cool it, she only found out this morning you idiot. She was going to surprise everyone at the party. More importantly we need to figure out who sped up that babies growth and why."

A moment after the three had gone quiet. Scarlett ran down the hall. "I tried to keep up with them, but their driver was very keen on getting away, sadly my legs couldn't carry me so fast. I lost them, I'm sorry." She said. Skulduggery nodded. "Very well. It's not your fault you can't keep up with crazy drivers. We will catch them in time."

Valkyrie's scream from her waters breaking slid through the bottom of her door, making Tanith and Ghastly wince. "Not long now…" The paramedic's ran down the hall, into the bedroom. They heard Fletchers encouraging words, and all three smiled. "Good man Fletcher…" Mumbled Skulduggery.

After a few moments of cries of pain, a small cry was heard. The group smiled as Melissa opened the door. "You can come in now…"

* * *

Valkyrie lay on the bed, cradling the baby in her arms. The paramedic's claimed the baby and Valkyrie healthy and stable. So they left. Fletcher was unable to stop smiling. Despite the sudden arrival of his child, he was more than happy.

"A little boy… I already think I have a name for him…" Fletcher said. Valkyrie looked up at him, her face pale and tired. "What might that be?" She asked. He gave her a small look. "Kieran… middle names?" Valkyrie liked the name Kieran, so she began to think of middle names. She already had an idea in mind. "Kieran Skulduggery…" Skulduggery looked at her, and she could tell he was smiling. She could also tell he was speechless, so Fletcher continued. "Kieran Skulduggery Wilden" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Your real surname is Wilden?" Fletcher nodded and Valkyrie smiled. She looked down at her sons small mismatched eyes. The left eye blue, the right eye brown. She smiled. "Kieran Skulduggery Wilden… Welcome to the family…"

* * *

**Awww! Who likes the name? Just so you know this isn't the end. There shall be more. I will update like I did today, but not as fast. A new addition to the story. Will do a minor time skip I warn. Review if you want to, I will update! Remember you can leave tips on how I could improve my story writing, I would appreciate it. Thanks, see you in a bit :P**


	9. I have some bad news Authors Message

**Hey guys, Its Sam… I have some real sad news. I won't be updating for a bit as I'm sort of suffering from depression, cause a lot is going on in my life, and they aren't good things. Mainly on Friday the 2****nd**** of November, My uncle's dog will be put to sleep after up to 9 to 10 years of life. See you soon Donut, crazy little pup… I know you're thinking to yourself "why is she upset about her uncle's dog?" Thing is when I was 4 my mum brought her home, and she lived with us for a year. Sadly she went a little loopy in the head and bit my sister, and my uncle took her in.**

**She didn't even look ill when I saw her on Thursday the 1****st**** of November… She looked like she did all the way through the years. So full of life, bouncy and completely… and I mean totally nuts. Hence the name Donut… she used to be called Purdy. She used to be my pet… She's real special to me and that's why I'm finding it hard to deal with. So I'm really sorry if no chapters come up in the next few months.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**SkyRomans.**

**R.I.P Donut. I'll see you real soon girl xxx**


	10. HELP ME! An authors cry for help!

**Hey guys guess what... You get through half of the story, then BAM writers block grabs you by the bum and drags you to the floor... This is where I need you, my readers to come in and assist me with your ideas. I've been so caught up in school work, I even tried to start another fanfic on the game section for Haunting ground, did that work... not really...**

**I have cheered up, with the help of Mrs Browns Boys and Miranda... She better say yes to Gary... I use a lot of dot dot dots don't I? OH WELL. But please this is my cry for help, I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEEEEAAASE! *Snotty crying, Clinging to leg* Help meh pleeeeease, I beg of you I'm nothing without you.**

**Echem excuse me for that, lost my composure. But yes, any idea's you had while reading this, let them spring to life and rescue me! I really want this story to continue and I bet some of you do too. I will give credit to those who gave me the idea. Just private message me or leave it on the reviews, and I'll think it over! (yes I will put the risk of my brain overheating for you :P )**

**Also someone Private messaged me to take down the AN about the death of my uncles dog because it was sad and downright pathetic. My answer; Kiss my ass. In other words no.**

**I have spoken my friends :)**


	11. A Strange Discovery

**Hey guys, I have returned. Over the months of writers block and depression I have cheered up, thanks to my good friends Creek, Mackey, McGarry, Holmes and Szc… szce… Shit… Scz. it is! Her surname is impossible, I'm sorry. Also Howard, Smith and many more. Also I have to thank you readers too, your reviews and private messages really made me feel happy and your idea's were awesome. Thank you guys for your support. For that I shall give you another Chapter! x**

**I have pretty awesome news. William and Kate came to my school! Woohoo! I wasn't actually joking there I'm serious, ask the news. Braces were removed buy the retainers snapped… You are an idiot Samantha…**

**BUT onto a different subject. Sanguine and Caelan have gone pervy mode… Literally. I do apologize for any crappy spellings, repeating of the same words, falling asleep with my head on the keyboard spamming gggggggggg. I'm not well, I have the flu once again, Probs just blame it on the characters if something makes no sense :P But the show MUST go on… and it shall.**

**RAISE THE CURTAINS!**

**LIGHTS**

**CAMERA**

**ACTION!**

***SNAP***

**Ow, my fingers…**

Chapter 9.

A strange discovery...

Valkyrie sat in the bedroom at the mansion, relaxing on the bed while Fletcher was out of the house. Their night was going to be long, with a new, Noisy baby in the house. Valkyrie stared at the small Moses basket Tanith had gotten her. Inside was her small baby boy Kieran. He had been born so suddenly, not to mention Valkyrie only found out an hour before birth. But still, she loved him. So did Fletcher.

She was resting her eyes as Kieran began to cry. She opened her eyes, and looked to him. After a few moments, she got up and went to him. Carefully Val picked him up, rocking him gently in her arms. He quietened down, but not a lot. Fletcher had driven down to the local shops to pick up some food for dinner. He decided not to teleport, too risky. Fletcher finally came up with a smart idea, Bravo…

She noticed he seemed a bit hungry, and sighed. This again… The part she dreaded the most. She lowered her right sleeve, and pulled her shirt down so it revealed her chest. She lifted Kieran up, and he began to feed from her. Valkyrie cringed a little, but got used to the feeling. She went to her chair, and sat down and fed him.

Outside of the window, Sanguine peered in, watching her feed with her chest bare. He gave a sickening grin, and looked down to Caelan. One nod and the vampire was climbing the vines to the window. He looked to Valkyrie, and he gave an awful smile. Faze two in action. Since Valkyrie and Fletcher were unable to consummate their marriage on their wedding night, due to an unexpected arrival, Sanguine and Caelan came up with a plan that was only music to their ears, but the screeching of a violin to another. They didn't think it was acceptable that she had not fully married Fletcher, and as their marriage was incomplete, Caelan and Billy-Ray would share her as a wife… True madness had thrown their minds into a never ending spiral of insanity; even their plans didn't make sense! Only to them…

Caelan took a look to the child other then Valkyrie's exposed breast. Something seemed strange about the child… There was a slight light to him. He knew of Valkyrie's secret, of her being Darquesse. But who knew that she could give birth to a child with a kind soul… This could be interesting.

"Hey, Sanguine?" Caelan whispered quietly. Sanguine gave a short grunt, so show he was listening but too busy watching Valkyrie.

"The kid, he was born from Darquesse, but he has this huge light about him… I think he may be our little world savior." He now can caught Sanguine's full attention. A world savior given birth to by the woman with a destiny to destroy the world. Ever since the incident with Argeddion, the contraption to remove magic from others was rebuilt, and ever since, it has been used to stop criminals using their magic to commit crimes, leaving them helpless. It was rarely used, but guarded 24/7 by cleavers. There were thousands of vials connected to the pyramid. Every time one persons magic was removed, the magic would be condensed into one of those vials. Each vial had its own number. Automatically, a machine would detect which vial was just filled, and print out a sticker with the criminals name, and their vial number. The stickers would be stuck to the vial so that if that person had done good, their power could be inhaled and given back. **(A/N : Did that make any sense?)**

Sanguine believed that if they could get the powers extracted from Valkyrie and Kieran, maybe Fletcher too, they could be invincible. The power to rip people to shreds with no effort, and to bring them back to life just to send them through the same agony again, and to teleport where they pleased. They would be feared by ever living creature on the planet. Forget taking Valkyrie as their wife, they wanted to be the most powerful in the world. But the only problem was, unlike Valkyrie, the power could not be shared. As soon as the vial is opened, the power would sink into the person holding it. Both knew this was their problem.

And both were mad, yet willing enough to go down with a fight for it…

**Well. That was short. What will they do? Probably end up in a silly little fight, get beaten the shibobbles out of by Val and Fletcher the- WAIT JUST A FLYING CHIMPANZEE WITH A RED SQUIRREL THAT FARTS RAINBOWS, I am not telling you whats happening next! No bribery, and don't you dare throw that tomato at me! I know its short for a girl who took…. 5 months off of the story. But you know at least it turned up. I really am sorry that it took so long. I will do my best not to be so late next time. Can't wait to write again. Review if you want to, that always makes me happy.**

**PS: I just wanted to note that when I am finished, I'm going to post my little short story that I'm writing. It's called monsters and it's something that came to me out of nowhere. I write it in school, and at home in spare time. Anyway, I'm sleepy, G'night!**


End file.
